


Sony to reach settlement with three fashion brands after Armani gate

by scarletred



Series: that's why we're making headlines [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Gen, Mock Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred/pseuds/scarletred
Summary: Alwaysalwaysremember to read the labels.
Series: that's why we're making headlines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sony to reach settlement with three fashion brands after Armani gate

**Sony to reach settlement with three fashion brands after Armani gate**

Oh no, Charles, what have you done?

Posted on August 27, 2019

It was only last month that we were all gushing over the latest _Vogue_ issue and its cover. You know which one.

Some of us probably still have it hidden under the pillow to ensure nice fantasies filled with a cute French accent and cheekbones for days. We’re only human, after all.

**Our favourite troublemaker modelled for Vogue and we couldn’t be prouder!**

But who would have thought that a dreamy 16-page spread on the world’s most prestigious magazine – if we do say so ourselves – would stir so much drama?

No need to get cheeky now. We didn’t notice, okay? Our eyes were interested in other details.

If we forgot to check the little notes accompanying the gorgeous pictures, someone else certainly didn’t. (Not that they would need to.)

One of the looks for the photoshoot consisted in a total-black Armani outfit. What’s wrong with that? You may ask. So much, sadly. So much.

Back in March last year, Charles had signed a multi-million dollar deal with three French brands: YSL, Chanel and Dior. They all came together for an exclusive chance to dress the next big thing in pop music for the years to come.

**Parlez-vous français? Charles’s wardrobe certainly does now!**

It’s safe to say that the respective CEOs of these prestigious fashion houses were raging. Someone mentioned slamming doors and hushed invitations to a lower tone of voice. Ouch.

After forty intense days in which legal actions have been threatened and Sony almost risked losing its very own golden boy to another _major_ it seems that a settlement has been reached.

The terms of the deal remain private for the time being, but rumour has it that this little stunt is going to cost millions to the label and Charles’s management is probably getting fired. Yes, _in toto_.

Vicious minds are already at work, trying to blame one person or the other. Some struggle to believe “sweet and naïve” Charles played no part in this fiasco. Others suggest Max and his team may have something to do with the slip-up.

As you can see, the drama and the rivalry continue.

We’ll keep you posted on our favourite <strike>couple</strike> duo!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: I know nothing of the fashion or music industries. S*ny please don't sue me.
> 
> This was probably not that interesting, but I promise the next one will clear up some _things_.
> 
> Also: yay me! I've finally figured out how to add links to the previous parts without losing the red!! (Basic html stuff, don't judge me lmao))
> 
> See ya <3


End file.
